To say I love you
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Can you hear it?" He murmurs in Kazu's ear. "My heart beating." Ikki/Kazu Rated M just in case.


**A/N: I had a sudden urge to write this fic after watching Air Gear. My current obssession for Kazu seems to be a good motivation. . I hope I didn't make any errors in this, and I tried to keep the characters in character, but it is my first Air Gear fanfic, so let's cross our fingers and hope it's good enough. And with so few Ikki/Kazu fics out there, we fans have to make this fandom GROW! :D And so, please enjoy this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Air Gear characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish for them to be.**

**Summary: How would you say "I love you?"**

**Pairing: Ikki/Kazu**

**Warnings: Swearing, *chu* between to guys, WAFF :)**

* * *

"Don't you dare touch him."

The Crow's head was lowered, messy nest of hair barely proving as a barrier for his icy glare. Darkened eyes bore into the one who roused his anger, lit with an underlying fire of fury. There was no frown, no scrunching of eyebrows, no heated words or actions. His figure was relaxed, except for the one fist clenched tightly around the other's. But the message was clear, _don't touch him_.

No one made a sound.

-----------------------------

__

So thrilling. Was this what it was like to fly? He could feel the wind blowing sharply in his ears, even as the ground turned into a blur of gray. He closed his eyes, picturing the colours that flash past, the many faces that he could not name. Anticipation coursed through him, the lifting sensations of flying through the air; his blood thrummed in his ears.

_He pressed on, pushing himself faster, and faster, and faster. He could hear nothing, deaf to the deafening cheers of the audience as he whizzed past, snippets of words jumping at him from both sides. The ground beneath him hummed with life, spurring him onwards, forwards, upwards- this was his world, his alone._

_He pressed harder on his heels, body stretched out so close to ground that he could almost feel the sharp edges of stones scrape his cheeks. He could feel the wind rise against him, pressing on the white beanie on his head; he pushed on faster._

"_Kazu!"_

"_Kazu-sama!"_

"_Kazu-kun!"_

"_Kazu!"_

"_Oi, Skinny Freak, you'd better make it to the end."_

_Kogarasumaru. If he could hear them, then the end must be near._

_For a moment, he felt a quick jab to his chest. He did not want this to end, to lose the freedom coursing through his veins. He did not want to be chained onto the ground once more; he wanted to soar in the sky. The coolness of the air, almost piercing as he sliced through it; the smell of burnt rubber as his wheels paved a fiery path behind him; the burning ache of his lungs as he surged forwards, the cold air raw as he breathes in; the fierce pumping of his heart, excitement filling very inch of his body; he did not want it as a memory. He wanted to live the moment._

"_Kazu!"_

_That voice. It was getting closer, louder, and the pure emotions it it left him feeling breathless. He could almost taste it, the promised prize awaiting him. He spurred on._

_--------------------------_

Kazu stepped closer, fingers clenching in the smooth material of Ikki's jacket. He raised a shaky hand to the other's broad shoulders and gently brushed against a firm arm.

"I-Ikki." His voice shakes and he takes a deep breath to calm down. "Ikki, please, you're bleeding."

His suddenly heavy arm slides down that strong back, tracing a trail of red.

----------------------------

_Ikki never thought that something would captivate to the extent where it became the air he breathed. But here he was, gaze locked on the soft blonde, hat covered head of his best friend, unable to tear his eyes away. His heart constricted painfully at the sight, his fingers itching to reach out to the boy, legs trembling with the effort of holding himself back._

_When did this begin, when he first started to follow the blonde's movements with his eyes? When did he first catch himself tracing the blonde's figure in his mind? When did he start dreaming of his best friend the way he used to dream of girls? When did he first notice, that the boy always happened to meet his eyes? _

_Ikki yearned to hold the boy in his arms, to feel the other's lean body against his, to see that familiar gentle smile, knowing that he was the one who caused it. He wanted Kazu to stay by his side, only his; wanted to punch the jerk who touched him the other day; needed to know if, even by a tiny chance, they could be something more._

_The Crow did not understand why he felt this way. All he knew, was that he wanted the boy protected and safe in his arms._

_--------------------------_

"L-let go! Let go of me! I-It h-hurts!" The man gasped and cried out as the grip tightened. His knife clattered to the ground as he struggled to free himself. "Leggo of me!"

Ikki loosened his hold but did not let go. His other hand grasped onto the man's clothes and dragged him so that their faces were inches apart. A bead of cold sweat rolled down the man's face, his knees buckling from fear. The Storm King leant forward to whisper in his ear. "You know who I am?"

"Y-yes-Ah!"

"And do you know who you were attacking just now?" His voice was quiet.

"T-The Fire King-" The man bit out, grappling for some hold on the ground. His legs flailed uselessly, dangling from the Storm King's powerful hold. He shouted in alarm when the Crow threw him onto the ground, where he crumpled into a pitiful heap.

The crowd watched with baited breath.

"That was my fuckin' best friend." The boy's voice rang out clearly around the track field. "You worthless piece of shit," his voice grew steadily as his anger revealed itself, "YOU WERE GOING TO HURT THE ONE PERSON I TREASURE MOST IN THIS WORLD!"

The crowd gasped.

Kazu froze.

"I-Ikki?" He whispered softly, taking a hesitant step forward, wincing as the movement jarred his injured knee.

"I love you, Kazu."

------------------------

"_And… Victory! Kogarasumaru wins!"_

_Kazu skied to a stop, smoke rising from his ATs. He was panting hard, but his eyes were bright. Tugging his beanie off, he jumped into the air, turning to his team and yelled, "I did it!"_

_The crowd broke out into thundering cheers and applause. Kazu stood still where he was, slightly winded from his run. He watched as his friends made their way over to him, grinning at the sight. Emily was jogging at the front, holding out a water bottle and a towel; Buccha cramming a packet of sweets into his mouth, waving at him; Onigiri was on his skates, a dirty smirk on his face as he peered up Yayoi's skirt; the Fang King skating a little away from them looking almost embarrassed, abusing the word 'fuck!' way too much; and Ikki…_

_The blonde locked gazes with his best friend, his grin faltering slightly with apprehension. Was he good enough? His heart pounded anxiously at the thought of disappointing the Crow. Then, the dark-haired boy broke into a broad smile, pumping his fist into the air and cat-calling like a mad man._

"_You did it, Fire King!"_

_The Crow's eyes suddenly widened and his smile disappeared even as he sprinted hard towards the Jet. Kazu was startled but had no time to react as he was grabbed at the back and pushed to the ground, arms twisted painfully at the back. Crying out in pain as his head connected with the hard ground, Kazu felt a sharp pain explode from his right knee. His vision blurred, the Jet stopped struggling, and resigned himself to his unknown fate._

_----------------------------_

It felt as if someone had a hand around his heart and was squeezing it.

Kazu stared at the Crow, mouth fumbling to say something. Ikki's back was facing him, but the Jet wished desperately that he would turn around. Kazu could feel the sting of his eyes, and he blinked back the tears threatening to fall, almost choking from the hope welling up in his chest.

All the little touches they shared, the stolen moments between only the two of them, the occasional side glances and blushes… was it really possible that Ikki felt something more than friendship?

"Ikki…"

Kazu threw himself at the Crow's back.

-----------------------

_Kazu could hear the man's crazed screaming. Fear crept through his veins, and he pressed himself desperately against the ground, hoping to put some distance between him and the man. He could feel the vibrations through the ground, the earth trembling from the chaotic panic from above. He vaguely heard the crowd's screams and shouts, and his team mates yelling his name. _

"_Kazu!"_

_Ikki. _

"_KAZU!"_

_That's right… I still have to beat that guy… what am I doing here? I am so damn weak…_

"_Don't come near!" The man's voice was loud and brash to his ears. "O-or I'll kill him!" _

_Kazu winced at the feel of a cold blade against the bare skin of his back. It felt unpleasant, the very thing that could end his existence if nothing was done about it. Kazu gritted his teeth. Here he was, lying on the ground pathetically, too weak to even fight back; was this really what the Fire King should be like? Ikki's face flashed across his mind; he could clearly see the disappointment etched in his face-_

_Kazu heaved upwards, twisting his body as he did so, and knocked the man's arm aside. He tried to kick his legs up, only to find the tip of the blade an inch away from his face._

"_You little brat," The man's breath was foul and Kazu turned his head to the side. With his legs twisted at an uncomfortable angle and his arms still crushed under that heavy grip, he was very well stuck. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the very thing which would pierce into his skin anytime and tear his face apart-_

_The pressure on his arms were suddenly wretched away. _

"_Get off him, you fuckin' bastard!"_

_The Jet stayed on the ground, unwinding his limbs slowly. He kept his eyes closed, almost afraid that this was all fake and he'd just left to Heaven. However, seconds later, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was lifted onto his feet. _

"_It's okay Kazu, I got you."_

_---------------------------------_

"I-I don't know why," Kazu whispered, fingers clenching Ikki's shirt. His lean forward and laid his forehead on Ikki's back. "But since forever I have been chasing your shadow." He laughed softly. "No matter what I did, I was never good enough, not as strong as you, not as talented, not as out-going, and hell, I keep wanting your approval. You must think I'm pathetic, right?"

Kazu sighed. "And then, that admiration somehow became something more. I wanted you to acknowledge me, I wanted you to _see_ me." Blue eyes fluttered close, a few stray tears escaping. "And so, this past few months with all that we've been through together, all the small things between us like the touches, the glances, the presents – don't think I didn't notice what you put in my locker- I thought, perhaps, you felt the same way. Even if it's just a little." Here Ikki shifted slightly. "And suddenly I just noticed, how and _why _my heart beats weirdly when you smile at me, how I stare at my phone at night _waiting_ for you to call, how I go to sleep thinking of _you_-" Kazu's voice trembled. "How shocked I was when I realized, _I'm in love with my best friend_."

"So please," He murmured into Ikki's shirt, "Tell me this is not a joke."

--------------------------------

_The Jet opened his eyes to see the Crow's familiar grin. _

"_Ikki, I-" Kazu jerked in horror as the man drew himself up with an angry growl and charged towards them. "Watch out-"_

_The crowd screamed. _

_Kazu could barely react as Ikki instinctively grabbed the other boy close, turning to shield him from the attack. The knife sliced through the sleeve of his jacket and drew a line of red on his skin. _

_Seeing blood, the man backed away defensively, knife clutched tightly in shaky hands. "Oh my god, I ju-just attacked the Storm King! I-I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to hurt anyone-"_

_Ikki held onto the smaller boy. He pulled back slightly and looked down. "Kazu, you alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah." Kazu replied. Then, "Ikki, you idiot! Why did you-"_

_The Crow cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, is that what I get for saving your ass?" He gave a relieved sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Man, that sure surprised me."_

"_Ikki," Kazu said, eyes widening. "You're hurt!"_

"_Hmm?" The Crow glanced down at his shoulder. He shrugged it a few times and glanced back at the blonde. "It's just a little cut, see?" But Kazu heard him swear under his breath, and knew it was hurting. _

"_Kazu. I'm fine." The Crow's tone was final, and Kazu gulped. He had never heard Ikki's voice sound so cold before; it was frightening. _

_The people in the stands were now silent, attention riveted to the drama in front of them. Kazu drew a sharp breath and chanced a look at the rest of the team. They stood a little way off, tense but not making a move. _

_Agito stepped forward. He smirked, eyes connecting with Ikki's. "Oi, Crow, what you gonna do?" _

_Ikki stood strong before the man. His eyes were stormy. "You piece of trash," the small tremor in his voice betrayed his anger. "What exactly did you think you were doing?"_

_He roughly grabbed the terrified man by the collar of his shirt and raised him to eye level. "Don't you dare touch him."_

_---------------------------------------_

Ikki twisted his head, trying to face the blonde. His eyes were coloured with disbelief, but Kazu saw the corners of his lips twitch. "Oi, Fang King, I'll let you deal with that trash so you'd better not disappoint me." The Crow called out.

"Whatever you say, Crow." Agito smirked ferally, stalking towards the man. "And you had better not screw up."

"Huh?" Kazu titled his head to one side confusedly. "Wha-"

The Jet suddenly found himself facing Ikki's chest, the Crow's arms wrapped around him tightly. He was startled when a hand pushed his head onto the torso before him, and his hands came up to brace himself. The Crow rested his head on top of the other's.

"Do you hear that?" He murmured softly in Kazu's ear. "My heart beating."

Kazu nodded, a faint pink tinting his cheeks at the intimate position they were in.

"Good." The Crow continued. "Because it only beats for you."

The blonde's eyes flew wide open, and he stared over the Crow's shoulder. Then, tears welled up in his eyes and he buried his face into the crook of Ikki's neck. He sobbed openly, the weight on his chest suddenly light and fuzzy, and his face stretched with a wide smile.

"O-Oi, you idiot! Why are you showing me that face!" Ikki pulled back. He looked away embarrassedly, hand raised to the back of his head.

Kazu wiped his eyes on his sleeve, smiling at the red on the Crow's face. "I-I'm just really happy."

Ikki stared at the smaller boy, eyeing the soft expression on his face. Then suddenly, he stepped in and kissed him.

Kazu gave a small gasp in surprise, and Ikki took the chance to slip his tongue into the other's sweet mouth. The blonde grasped at Ikki's arms for support, drowning in the kiss. He had never thought kissing would feel that good, but _oh god_ Ikki's tongue was doing wonders. He moaned, pressing into the hard body against his.

Ikki was in heaven. Exploring the hot cavern of the blonde's mouth, he sucked on the other's tongue, relishing in the small whimpers. Kazu's lips were soft against his, much softer than he envisioned, and he delved deeper into the sweetness behind it. Tightening his hold on the angel in his arms, he licked at those plump lips, swollen by the nibbles and licks Ikki bestowed on them.

Feeling the need for air, Ikki pulled back, but let his lips linger on the other's forehead. Panting slightly, he gazed down at the blonde, grinning at the dazed expression on his face.

"Wow." Kazu muttered breathlessly.

The Crow laughed and the blonde squeaked when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around in the air. "O-Oi! Put me down!"

Ikki grinned broadly and lowered the boy, but did not let go. Instead, he turned to the people crowding the stands. "Everyone!" He yelled. "I, Minami Itsuki, the Storm King, swears to Mikura Kazuma, that I will love him forever!"

The noise was deafening. There was thundering applause, cat-calls, cheers, screams, shouts - Kazu even heard crying; he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before _everyone_ knows. His face turned bright red, and he hid his face in Ikki's collar, resisting the urge to hit the Crow.

"I just knew you'd do something so embarrassing." But he caught himself smiling, knowing that this was just so _typical _of the Storm King.

The team was making their own noise too. Kazu could hear Agito swearing at the back ground, then Akito switching and bawling his eyes out; Emily crying as well – he cringed at the thought of what was to come -; Buccha and Onigiri yelling, "WHAT?!" and Yayoi muttering, 'About time.' He always thought that girl was more perceiving than she looked.

Kazu closed his eyes, content to just snuggle in the Crow's chest, but jerked back in shock seconds later.

"IKKI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

* * *

**A/N: If the anyone ddidn't understand what was going on, the italics are flash backs and the normal font is what is currently happening. I hope it all made sense, I wrote this in a rush for Valentine's day. :) Share the love everyone, R and R if you please~**


End file.
